


Tub

by Davechicken



Series: The Pilot and his Knight [66]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo has puppy dog eyes.





	

Poe looks at the space between him and the plug and taps. The bath is bigger than any he’s ever had (Kylo’s height comes with some privileges), but physics still imposes some limits. You know. Volumes. Things like that.

Like how he’s not sure his naked, pouting boyfriend will ever fit in here with him, not and remain in one piece. But Kylo has got that dark curl of defiant cuteness tumbling to his eyebrows, and one arm over his chest to hold the other, fingers and toes squirming.

“Okay,” Poe relents. He’s so gorgeous. Those eyes turned doe-dark, his full lips worried. You just can’t say no for long.

Like the summer-storm he is, Kylo morphs from fractious discontent to bubbling enthusiasm in moments. He jumps into the tub, just slow enough not to displace all the water, and leans back into Poe’s arms.

They find where limbs have to compromise, and where bones mean they can’t. Then there’s a supple spine curled over his chest, and his hands can sud up and down over his boyfriend. The smell of his hair, the comfort of his weight.

At least the water will feel warmer, longer, like this.

Kylo chirrs like a happy cat, and Poe almost wants to punch him because he’s way too adorable. It’s unreal.


End file.
